Uriel
Uriel (우리엘, Uriel) is a character in Denma. Summary She's the manager in charge of Silverquick's contracts. There're Adams beside her. Biography 10 months ago In A Dog of Pamana (1), Blackout (4), Dike (310) - Ch.1310, just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who are El's soldiers, Dike went to frequent bar. Dike was suffering from gambling debts. Dike has a contract with her with Adams who're wear trench coat, because she looks like Guyrin. And Dike was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalactic courier service. When Dike woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a neuro-scanning device. In Kuan's Fridge (2) - Ch.533, Dike was already has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and when her, the manager in charge of Silverquick's contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. 1 month ago In 14. A.E. (3), her name is revealed. Yahwah asks her to pull any information on Pentagon. She shows last year's scouting list, and she says got one last year, and another one recently, but didn't get their leader, Eldgon, yet. Then she shows the 2 she has captured. Yahwah is surprises to see their faces. She gives some food to Hoon. Behind her is the Adams. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (21), Hador thinks how he's going to get the Silverquick. At this time, she and Adams are meet Hador. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (2) - Ch.533, Yahwah calls to Randolph and says he didn't mean to put him in a sickbay, so as a token of his sincere apology, he has decided to tell him who Dike is. Yahwah shows Denma in hologram, and says he has walked by him a couple of times, and he has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and he heard him need to take him to someone with his body and mind intact, but just so the Silverquick are clear, they didn't do this to him, and he was already like this when her, the manager in charge of their contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. Appearances in Other Media Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Uriel and Adams, in the video. Defort skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Forest attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description She's Yahwah's right-hand person as Silverquick's human resources manager. The target Quanx is joined into Silverquick regardless of ways and means, by her. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Uriel is playable character. Trivia *The name Uriel comes from the Uriel. And the word Uriel is Hebrew אוּרִיאֵל origin. It means "fire or flame of God"' or "my light is God". *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 **September 24, 2014 - Source Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Church of Madonna Category:Silverquick